Yol
"Yol" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 10, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Helen Shaver. Synopsis A Norwegian king and Bjorn, who is accompanied by a new partner, will get welcomed to the Great Hall in Kattegat. King Aelle will end up arriving at Wessex for Christmas and will be unimpressed with the development of family relations. Meanwhile, in Paris, Rollo’s future is going to depend on whether he can win over his new bride, as a papal delegation arrives to arrange a divorce. Plot In Kattegat, the people are celebrating Yol. Having been set free, Floki visits the Seer who tells him that he has waited a long time for his arrival. He is then instructed by Aslaug to teach Ivar the way of the gods. Ragnar grows closer to Yidu and lets her live in his private home in the woods. Ragnar and Yidu discuss how she came to be a slave. She then gives Ragnar some "medicine" from her native lands, which leads to a drugged night of hallucination. In the wilderness Bjorn encounters the Berserker, sent by Kalf and Erlendur, and kills him. He discovers a ring in the Berserker's possession. Bjorn arrives in Hedeby and intends to leave with Erlendur's wife, Torvi. Rollo is served divorce papers, but has learned the French language, leaving Gisla impressed. He then gives her his Viking band to show his allegiance to her. In Wessex, King Aelle confronts his daughter Judith over her transgressions with King Ecbert. Meanwhile during the Yol celebrations in Kattegat, King Harald Finehair arrives and declares that he intends to become King of all Norway. Ragnar then arrives to see Harald sitting in his great hall. Recap Video Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Ben Robson as Earl Kalf * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles * John Kavanagh as The Seer * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith * Dianne Doan as Yidu * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf * Maude Hirst as Helga * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle * Owen Roe as Count Odo * Edvin Endre as Erlendur * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Prudentius * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast(in order of appearance) * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund * Maxim Boshell as Ivar's Axe Boy * Stephen Rockett as Hvitserk * Luke Shanahan as Ubbe * Elijah O'Sullivan as Sigurd * James Quinn Markey as Ivar * Niall O'Sioradain as Priest of Uppsala (credited simply as Pagan Priest) * Huw Parmenter as Roland * Nabil Massad as Papal Legate * Niall Cusack as Abbot Lupus * Robban Follin as The Berserker * Jonathan Gunning as Wessex Fool / Magician * Conor O'Hanlon as Alfred * Karen Hassan as Therese * Tom Hopkins as French Archbishop Uncredited * Unknown Baby Actor as Guthrum * Unknown Baby Actor as Aethelred Episode Deaths * The Berserker Trivia * Jasper Pääkkönen and Kevin Durand are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Harald "Finehair". Trivia ru:Йоль fr:Yol uk:Йоль Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes